


Distance

by kayyleix



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance, Love, Lovers, Pining, Reuniting, Romance, Tony’s a wise Uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayyleix/pseuds/kayyleix
Summary: Bucky was coming back from de-conditioning you cannot wait to have him in your arms again.





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all comments appreciated! 
> 
> SLIGHT ENDGAME SPOILER
> 
>  
> 
> I saw Endgame recently and with every Marvel movie where Bucky makes an appearance, I fall in love all over again.

When The Avengers went on missions, you were bored out of your mind. The Compound was so empty and dull in their absence and it was hard to find entertainment that didn't become repetitive. Normally, it would be you and Bucky, and you both would get up to various things from movies to make-out sessions. It would often be an all-day affair, with the heroes coming back exhausted and you and Bucky relieved to have them home and safe. You were always happy to lay out beers for each of the team or order take-out 30 minutes before they come in so it arrives ready for them. It was the least you could do, considering that Tony had let your temporary visit to your Aunt, Pepper turn into a job alongside Tony Stark himself and a permanent place in the Avengers Compound.

This time, you had just got off the phone with the Shwarma place round the corner when the phone in your hand rang. Shuri's name scrolled across the screen and your face practically lit up at the prospect of some excitement this evening. You had met Shuri when you and Steve flew to Wakanda for Bucky's de-conditioning. You had insisted to see him off and also, to meet the people that were taking care of him. Turns out, the company was some of the best you had ever had. T'Challa was a gentleman in every sense of the word, and an amazing king. He had also offered you a place at Wakanda whenever you pleased, an offer you assured him you would take after beholding the transformative Wakandan landscape and roaming the town, even if just for a day. 

As soon as you met Shuri, you knew you would adore her. She was a gorgeous, like-minded individual with whom you could both joke and talk science in the same conversation. Leaving Bucky in the more than capable hands of Shuri eased the pain in your chest, even if just slightly. Before he went into the cryo chamber, you said goodbye, your foreheads pressed together and you pressed your eyes shut, savouring the moment. When you pulled away, Bucky ran his metal arm through your hair, something that you had to assure him about repeatedly over your time together. When it rested on your cheek, you kissed it lightly. 

"'M gonna get better. Then, I'm gonna be all yours" he said.

"Just focus on getting better, Buck," you replied, leaning in and kissing him softly, imprinting the way he felt in your mind.

It was on the tip of your tongue. If there was ever a time to say 'I love you' it would have been then, when Bucky was going into cryo and you wouldn't see him for a long time. But something stopped you. Every day since you left Wakanda you berated yourself for not letting him know how you felt. 

You snapped out of the memory to pick up the phone, Shuri's voice on the other end provided you with comfort. 

"What's new?" She asked.

"Y'know last week, when I sent you that cute summer dress? I bought it,"

"Yes! I told you pink was your colour,"

"Anything new with you? And Buck?"

"As it happens, he's out of cryo. I would have called sooner but I had to run diagnostics first," 

"Shuri! That's amazing! He-he can come home now, right?" The excitement in your voice shining through.

"Yes! As soon as you're ready, he is," 

Your heart could only be described as full. When you and Shuri ended the call you threw your hands up in the air and thanked whatever god was looking out for you and your Bucky for this being a success. You were sure that T'Challa alerted Steve to Bucky but you shot him a text, in all caps, all the same.  

It was an hour later, when The Avengers stumbled into the building, the Shwarma in their hands and a grateful smile on their faces for the near-perfect timing. Your smile had not faltered since you got the news, and as soon as he came in, you and Steve shared a joyous embrace. 

"First thing tomorrow, he's coming home,"

That night, you couldn't sleep. You were restless, yearning to have Bucky in your arms once again. You wondered how he was feeling, finally free of the conditioning that Hydra had subjected him too. You, of all people, knew how it affected his sleep, on many occasion you had to soothe him when he woke up sweating, tears in his eyes and fragmented memories he could not shake. Now, thanks to T’Challa and Shuri, he could finally be at peace. Your heart warmed at the thought. Total recovery would be a difficult and long road. A small voice in your head said that maybe this was something best done by himself, without you hovering over him. Perhaps, it was best to give Bucky space when he came back. Despite everything in your body that screamed otherwise, you fixated on that voice all night.

The next morning, you were up early, and prepared breakfast. It was a running joke amongst you all that although you could not cook dinner foods to save your life, you made a mean stack of pancakes. 

Bruce was the first down, then Tony and eventually everyone was sat down at the table. Thor demanded the syrup at a volume Tony deemed ‘unacceptable’ before his morning coffee and Clint drowned his pancakes in Aunt Jemima’s before passing it to the God of Thunder.

“So how’re we feeling about James’ return today?” Nat said, in a cheerful tone, starting conversation.

“I’m feeling like I’m gonna have to get a pop culture dictionary. I’ve struggled enough as it is with one 100-year-old around but two...” Tony replied, in the grumble that was strictly reserved for early mornings.

“I, for one, am excited,” you piped up, not necessarily a lie, but you were equal parts nervous too. 

“That’s because since Buck’s been gone you haven’t had any-“ 

Before Clint could finish, Natasha elbowed him in the ribs, much to your relief.

“We leave in about an hour, is that alright?” Steve addressed you from across the table.

“Actually, I thought you could pick him up without me. It would give me a chance to get everything in order for his arrival and also give you both a chance to catch up,”

What you didn’t say was that you couldn’t face Bucky if you saw him and he said he wanted space, away from you. It sounded selfish, and like you didn’t have his recovery as priority. It was all you wanted, you just wanted to hold his hand while he did. 

“Yeah, alright. Pancakes are delicious by the way,” a smile evident on his face. 

———————————————————

Right on time, you were waving Steve off as he boarded a quinjet enroute to Wakanda. As soon as the plane was out of sight you were zipping across the Compound, ensuring everything was clean. Fixating on menial details so your mind didn’t wander. You ignored it when Tony said this was the cleanest that place had ever seen, and that he only wished you were this motivated 24/7. 

Rolling your eyes at his joke, you asked:

“Tony, could Bucky get the spare room opposite mine?” 

You knew the history between Tony and Bucky. Knew that Tony had acknowledged that it was a different person that killed his parents and forgiven Bucky. But you also knew that you didn’t want to push Tony’s forgiveness, and that’s why you hesitated with the request. 

“What’s wrong with the room you shared before?” 

“I just think that maybe, when he’s back, he’d want his own space. Better for him to focus on recovery than be suffocated in a relationship,” 

Tony raised an eyebrow, something that came natural to him, and you thought that he was going to deny your request. Instead, he rested his hand on your shoulder. 

“I’ve seen the way he looks at you. It’s the same way I looked at Pep on our wedding day, and every day before that. The room is his if he wants, but I wouldn’t be too worried. Love often makes us stronger, more times than it cripples us,” 

You took a moment to digest the wise words.

“Did I ever tell you that you’re a genius?” 

“Doesn’t hurt to hear it again,” he replied, smirking.

“You’re a genius,” you said, kissing his cheek and turning on your heel.

———————————————————

That evening you were playing - or rather losing - in a game of Mortal Combat with Clint, when the door opened. You practically threw your controller down and jumped onto your feet. At the doorway, laughing at something or the other that Steve said, was Bucky. 

It was impossible not to notice how healthy he looked. His smile was undoubtably wider, his demeanour more confidence. He wore dark, clad jeans and a black bomber jacket. You never thought a look suited him more. His hair looked silky soft, a small, unnoticeable thing, but you were simply glad that he was well-looked after. 

When his laugh faded, he turned to lock eyes with you and it was as if you were the only one in the room. Bucky strode towards you, and before you could register it, you were walking towards him too. When you met, you threw your arms around his shoulder and he snaked his arms around your waist. When you both pulled away, Bucky dipped his head for a searing kiss. It was slow and sweet, like he wanted to savour the moment. Through it, he told you he missed you an immeasurable amount. You hoped you communicated as much too. 

“How do you feel?” You asked, when you had broke apart.

“Better now,” came his response, and he smiled down at you.

Bucky said hello to the rest of the team, before you both collapsed onto the coach. Now, you all started a movie, and now that Steve and Bucky were back, conversation turned to dinner. As Bruce and Tony argue whether pineapple belongs on pizza, you snuggle deeper into Bucky’s chest. He was home.

———————————————————

As the credits of the movie rolled by and the pizza had been consumed, you peered at Bucky, who looked, exhausted. He looked back down at you, a lazy smile on his face and you nodded at his silent question. In unison, you both rose from the coach, saying goodnight to the the team. 

Hand in hand, you walked down the corridor and you stopped just outside your room. Instead of opening your door, you opened the one opposite, to reveal the room that you had prepared for Bucky. You looked up at him, your face full of apprehension and nerves. Was he going to be angry? Hurt? Would he take it the wrong way?

“You’re kicking me out?” He asked, his voice filled with concern and confusion.

“If you need your own space after the cryo, I just want you to know I understand. I want you to focus on yourself, and getting better. I just-I just don’t want to get in the way of it,” 

His features turned soft then.

“The only thing that kept me sane all that time, was you. I fought to get back to you. I want to be with you,” 

He lifted his hand, and ran the back of it along your cheek. You didn’t think you could smile bigger than you were. 

“I love you,”

It just felt right. It was obvious, you had shown each other that you loved one and other often, but never had put it into words. But now, you had said it, and it hung in the air between the two of you.

“And I should’ve said it before you went into cryo. It was as true then as it is now. I shouldn’t have let you go without letting you know, I just wish-“

“I love you too,” Bucky interrupted, as much as he adored your ranting he had to let you know. 

You stopped in your tracks, and hummed, your heart content and full of love. You then tip-toed, pressing your lips against Bucky for a cute, fleeting kiss. 

It seemed Bucky had other plans however as he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you ever so close. This kiss deepened and you could feel the unadulterated want. Flinging your arms around him for the second time that day, you kissed back with equal passion. As one, you stumbled into your- you and Bucky’s bedroom and collapsed onto the bed.

Bucky shrugged off his jacket and you took your top off, slightly uneven, but you knew he was game to play catch-up. With only a short sleeve t-shirt, you saw Bucky’s new and improved metal arm. In between the metal plates shone a majestic gold. It was clear that Bucky was more confident with this arm, had pride in it. 

He playfully raised an eyebrow when he caught you staring, and you rolled your eyes, though you were both grinning ear to ear. You were only in your bra and Bucky ran his metal finger along your collarbone, down your chest, to your navel and up again. His thumb rested on your bottom lip, while the other propped himself up. It was your turn to raise an eyebrow. 

“Fair is fair. Take your top off,” 

Bucky smirked, and was happy to oblige.


End file.
